Reincarnation
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: HIATUS. Devi D and Johnny C have both been reincarnated. Devi has been reincarnated into Gaz, while Johnny has been reincarnated into Zim. Oh the crazyness of this story.
1. Prolouge

**"Devi, what have I done to us? To you? I've killed you. I'm so sorry that I ever hurt you. You are my one and only. How could I ever done this to you. But don't worry. Just wait up, I'm right behind you."**

_"That's what I get for trusting him. I trusted Johnny again. And he betrayed me just like I figured he would. He killed me and now I'm stuck with him forever. He did what he swore he'd never do. He hurt me." _

The ghost of Johnny C and Devi D stood staring at each other. Slowly the ghost of Nny went over to her and gently placed his hand against her cheek. They were surrounded by absolutely nothing. Not even a color. Blankness that was neither black, nor white, nor any color on the light spectrum.

**"I'm sorry Devi...I just...I needed you."** Johnny whispered gently pulling her twords him. Intertwining their souls. There was no separating them.

_"Nny-"_

Devi never got a chance to say anything. For her soul was ripped away from him.

Johnny looked in shock but wasn't even able to belt out the pure pain he was feeling before his own soul was whisked away as well as if by a hand shooing away an annoying pest.

He felt himself flying through and being pushed into a new vessel much more different than his own. And he heard his beloved's shriek of pain as he screamed himself. His soul was pushed into the small body of an Irken in a test tube. Into Zim.

And thousands of miles away, on earth, Devi's new vessel-a baby girl named Gazelene was born.


	2. Diffrent

Zim was sitting in his ship, listening to Gir go on happily singing the same word over and over again. Doom. It was annoying as all hell. Zim's thougst suddenly turned bloody. Murdering the annoying robot and collecting it's blood. But Zim's thoughts stopped as he realized Gir had _no blood_ and that Gir was also his servant-his helper. Zim had often wondered this, why was he so much a destroyer. He knew people of his planet feared him, once he had met another Irken, Skoodge, who had called him Se Le Nav, the earth term would equate to _wacky_.

Zim had lost it, by the time that his supiriors, Tak and Keelef had been able to pull him away Skoodge was a bloody mess. He would heal in time but that made the whole race fear him. Zim was often times how his Pak should of made him, narssistic and prone to doing things that mess everything up for not only himself but for the whole armada.

But...there were times when Zim _wasn't_ like that. When he was quiet, and thoughtful. When he would wonder about the whole meaning of the universe. When he was sadistic and evil. When he just didn't give a shit. He also had a strange obsession with the stars. All and all, he was _not_ the typical Irken, and no one could figure out why. The Tallest finally got tired of him, while he had quiet the affiniety for combat he didn't know when to _stop_ and often killed just as many Irkens as he did the inhabitents of the world they were invading.

So finally they tired of it and sent him to invade Earth. It was lightyears away and they told him that they wanted the inhabitents alive because they have decided to do a study. Their generations of cloning has left various holes in their DNA and they wished to study how other, less advanced, races dealt with breeding.

That's what they told him anyway.

Truth was they didn't care at all about Earth. And they could care less how the inhabitents of that water planet bred. They just needed a good enough excuse to take Zim out, completely destroying inhabitents when the Tallest speficlly said for him to keep them alive would be enough for them to execute him. To rip his Pak off and after ten minutes the Irken would die. They would then destroy the Pak to make sure that he can never come again.

Those poor, foolish, Irken leaders.

On the water planet that the Irken leaders had assigned Zim a young girl was drawing pictures on a piece of paper. Gazelene was busy drawing to her heart's content. She was actually right now drawing a vampire piggy from her favioret video game. Though her eyes remained closed she drew with amazing percision and attention to detail.

She was all alone in the living room. Her brother was upstairs in his room reasherching as he was a paranormal investigator. Their father was off working or something, neither child really knew. Their father would leave for months at a time leaivng them all alone. They had enough money to not only buy food but anything else they may want and he would pay for their bills years in advanced.

But still, a twelve year old boy and a ten year old girl shouldn't be away from their parent from months on end. Especially since they had no mother, weather she was dead, had run away or even if she had never even existed neither child knew. And the Membrane siblings had never asked their father about her, Gaz didn't care and Dib was too afraid of the answer.

Well, Gaz didn't _want_ to care. They put on a good show but both of the children hurt deeply. Neither were liked and both made fun of in their own way. While people called Dib crazy and often would bully him, they acknowledged his presence. Gaz's presence was never acknowledge unless it was to suddenly realize she was there and to show utmost fear. Gaz was feared, and for good reason. Not many little girls could control darkness at will. She had no idea why she could do this. And she had never qustioned it.

At least not out loud.

Gaz buried her feelings. Buried them underneath anger so that she wouldn't feel the qustioning or the emptyness. Though the anger didn't always work. Her emotions would build and build until she couldn't take it and then she'd have to find a place to cry and cower. Dib on the other hand was a paranormal investigator because all he had ever truly known were qustions. He wanted answers. And he'd die if that was what it took to get those answers.

The Membrane siblings seemed to be all alone. Even from each other. But they were the closet thing each other had.


End file.
